


Apologies in G Flat

by Library_Drone



Series: Sharing the Consequence Cake [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Actions have consequences Pinkie, Anger, Apologies, Gen, Post Grand Galloping Gala, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Library_Drone/pseuds/Library_Drone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia doesn't want her apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies in G Flat

“Leave. Immediately.”

The door slammed in the pink pony’s face for the fifteenth time that week. Pinkie Pie was exasperating at the best of times but in her current mood the mare could not stand to so much look at the party pony.

Octavia was not interested in her apologies.

She wasn’t normally an unforgiving pony by any means. Celestia knows she had put up with Vinyl's screw ups often enough (honestly, why didn’t that mare understand that her cello case was not an appropriate door stop). She was a nice pony. A patient pony. But for all her practice at avoiding annoyances, her patience was at an end.

The pony had been at her door fifteen times that week. And it was only Wednesday!

Pinkie had ruined the most important night of Octavia’s career. She had trained, and strove, and struggled for years to reach her current level of skill. Years of work to get invited to the Grand Galloping Gala; the pinnacle; the proof that her life’s work would be valued; would be honored and praised; and Pinkie had destroyed it.

The group had only just started into the evenings entertainment when the pink mare had burst in with an unholy shriek. For all that she was normally a good songstress... none of that had come through as Pinkie had dashed through the ballroom, interrupting the music, accosting the guests, and wailing about her presence at the Gala. 

Even if the mood hadn’t been ruined for the rest of the night, Pinkie had damaged both her colleague Frederick Horseshopin’s piano and Octavia’s own beloved Cello.

Not badly enough that the show couldn’t go on mind you, but the sound was no longer the best. No longer worth of the princess. No longer worthy of being heard by anyone. 

Octavia might never get another opportunity like that again.

And so, Octavia didn’t want to hear any apologies from Pinkie Pie. 

I shouldn’t be so harsh I suppose Octavia sighed, retuning her cello. I know she means well. It’s just that... she doesn’t seem to understand what she did.

*knock knock knock*

“And that would be number sixteen.”

Octavia walked back to the door and opened it to reveal an unusually despondent Pinkie. 

“What do you not understand about the word ‘leave’?” asked Octavia.  
Pinkie took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing an enormous sigh and asked, “Why won’t you talk to me Tavi? I don’t know what I did to make you so mad, but it can’t have been that super-dy-duper-dy awful could it? Talk to me. Please...”

Anger surged again in Octavia’s chest. The grey mare gazed coldly at the pink party pony and said in a tone as flat as the notes played that terrible night. 

“Actions have consequences Pinkie Pie. The night of the Grand Galloping Gala you may well have destroyed the careers and dreams of Myself and three other ponies. Do you even understand what it is that you did? ”

Pinkie gaped for a moment, akin to a goldfish or a particularly stunned trout, before bursting out with an “I’m soooo sooorrryyyy!”

“And? I hardly see why I should care that your sorry. My Cello, my oldest, most beloved possession was damaged in your enthusiasm as were the instruments of my fellow performers. Do you have any idea how much a Cello of good quality costs? I’ll give you a hint, it is more bits than I make in most years, and the sentimental value of it is worth so much more. You are quite lucky that it was not irreparably broken when you knocked me over like that. And you ruined the night for a great many guests as well. It takes only small things to do so for the ponies of the Canterlot upper class.”

The bakers hair was slowly deflating, a strange thing to watch, and her coat dulling to a tone much closer to Octavia’s own. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt anypony! I was just so excited and I just had to share it with everypony in the room! You were supposed to have fun!”

“ I am aware that you did not mean to do it Pinkie Pie, but the fact of the matter is that you did.” 

“But I’m really really really really sorry Octavia! ” plead the baker in a shaking voice. 

The musician did not waver. This was a national hero. A Bearer of the Element of Laughter. She had to learn to take responsibility for her actions before she did something that effected everyone in Equestria instead of just four simple, if talented, musicians. This was a pony who held the power to defeat Gods. She had to learn. Before she hurt someone. I didn’t mean to doesn’t fix anything but a ponies feelings. Mistakes would have consequences for Pinkie now. Large ones.

Octavia continued.

“I truly do not care that you are sorry Miss Pie. Your behavior was reprehensible. I can not imagine why no one has taken you to taken you to task over this behavior before. You show all the self control of a small filly and hold the power to defeat Legends in your hooves. I had trained night and day for years to be good enough to be invited to play at this years Gala. An entire life time of work has quite probably been wasted. And it’s all thanks to you.” 

“But I--”

Octavia shook her head sharply. “Sorry is not good enough Pinkie. Sorry does not fix my cello or reputation. Sorry does not impress all of the costumers I may have lost over the course of that evening. I am angry, and until you begin to act as a mare your age should I will remain so. You may come back when you start to think before acting.”

And Octavia closed the door, firmly ignoring the cries from outside

She might forgive Pinkie some day but that day would be long in coming.

Someday.

But not today.


End file.
